The Poke Akatsuki Rap
by AKarasu KnightOfTheRoundTable
Summary: Los Akatsuki desean irse de vacaciones pero su líder no los dejará hasta que pasen una prueba que consiste en capturar pokemones, asi es, pokemones. Pasen y lean


Hola, Aquí esta de vuelta mi fic y me gustaría que lo leyeran o al menos que me dejen reviews. Otra cosa, A5raven es mi "cuervo mensajero" este usuario responderá a todas sus preguntas acerca del fic, pregunten lo que quieran y A5raven responderá.

ADVERTENCIA: Esto es un crossover y los personajes de Naruto y Pokemon no me pertenecen.

Poke-Akatsuki-rap

Un día como todos, nos encontramos en cierta cueva habitada por criminales de rango S. Los más sanguinarios, los más despiadados, los más ruines, mentirosos, sucios, ratas, ladrones, matones de la historia de los shinobi... ¡¡¡Qué estaban pidiéndole de rodillas al líder unas vacaciones!!!

—Solo déjenos ir a descansar líder-sama, hum— dijo Deidara.

—No— respondió Pain.

—Queremos salir de esta cueva— insistió Sasori.

—Dije que no—respondió Pain nuevamente.

Itachi solo estaba en el piso sin decir nada.

—¿Y tú que?— preguntó confundido Pain.

—Quiero nadar— se quejó Kisame.

—Haz tu suiton en el baño y ahí nada— volvió a responder Pain pero con desdén.

—Yo quiero ir a asaltar un banco— pidió Kakuzu con signos de dinero en sus ojos.

—Pero Kakuzu, ya tienes demasiado dinero— remarcó irritado Pain.

—Yo quiero ir a darle sacrificios a Jashin-sama— pidió Hidan con su guadaña en mano.

—Se los das todos los días, ¿no te cansas?— murmuró Pain ya cansado.

—¡¡Tobi es un buen chico!!— dijo Tobi.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?— preguntó Pain.

—Nada— respondió Tobi.

Pain comenzó a pensar lo de las vacaciones... entonces su vista se fija en la TV y se le ocurre una brillante idea. Luego Pain miraba con malicia a los demás y estos tragaron saliva ruidosamente.

—Los dejare ir de vacaciones...

—BIIIIIEEEEENNNNN— gritaron todos.

—Pero...—interrumpió Pain.

—¿EH?— se detuvieron todos.

—Deberán hacer algo primero... y es algo muy difícil— les dijo Pain con satisfacción.

—¿Que cosa? — preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Necesito que ustedes...

—¿Si?— preguntó Deidara.

—Que cada uno de ustedes...

—¿Aja?— preguntó Kisame.

—Capture a un...

-Ya dilo de una vez— dijo Konan ya algo harta.

—A un pokemón—finalizó Pain.

—What!? —preguntaron todos los sorprendidos akatsuki.

—Así es, todos ustedes deben capturar a un pokemon que los identifique en personalidad...— explicó Pain caminando de un lado a otro.

—¡¡¡Pero eso es imposible, hum!!!— exclamó Deidara.

—Ningún pokemon puede igualarnos en personalidad— habló Itachi.

—Oh, pueden tomarse el tiempo que quieran por que después de que los atrapen deberán armar una canción nombrando a los pokemones que vieron durante su viaje... — dijo el don piercing.

—¿Cómo un pokerap? — preguntó Tobi.

—Exacto... las pokebolas están al lado de la computadora y solo hay una para cada uno... oh, se me olvidaba... mientras más pronto terminen, mas durarán las vacaciones...— terminó Pain con una sonrisa.

Los akatsuki se miraron entre si y corrieron a la computadora a averiguar sobre los pokemones de cada tipo...

—Yo voy primero— pidió Hidan— a ver... tipo siniestro... Ese de ahí me agrada— aclaró apuntando a la foto de un Houndoom.

—Déjame ver a mi— dijo Kakuzu botando del puesto a Hidan— mmmmmmm...... creo que voy por ese— yéndose interesado en un Meowth.

—Mi turno— dijo el Uchiha— tipo eléctrico... ¡¡¡LUXRAY!!!— levantándose después de ver al dicho pokemon.

—¡¡¡Me toca, me toca!!!— gritó Kisame— tipo agua... ¡¡¡Un Vaporeon!!!— volvió a gritar saltando del asiento y yéndose.

—Tobi quiere ver, Tobi quiere ver— pidió Tobi tomando asiento— ¡¡¡son todos muy bonitos, y elijo a ese Poochyena!!!— nombró Tobi y se fue corriendo.

—Pasaran mil años antes de que Tobi logre atrapar algo— murmuró Sasori sentándose en la computadora— a ver, a ver, a ver... ese es para mi— aclaró Sasori viendo la foto de un Nidorino.

—Hum... Tipo tierra— habló Deidara "echándole un ojo" a la computadora (¿entendieron el chiste? ¿No? Ay rayos)— ese Sandslash se ve bien— dijo tranquilamente yéndose del lugar.

—...—ese fue Zetsu— un Treeko será suficiente— dijo abandonando el lugar.

Todo se quedo en silencio por un momento...

—¿Crees que logren atrapar al menos algo?— preguntó Konan a Pain.

—No lo se, pero se van a tardar una eternidad en atraparlos y lo de hacer un pokerap es imposible para personas como ellos... así cuando ya se rindan no querrán ir a ningún lado— aclaró Pain con gran satisfacción en el rostro...

Mientras en otra parte lejos de la cueva se encontraba Tobi en unos matorrales viendo de cerca a Poochyena.

—Tranquilo... tranquilo... quieto, no te hare nada malo...— decía Tobi mientras que un Poochyena lo miraba fijamente.

—Poochy- poochy... pochyena.

—¡¡¡Adelante pokeball!!!— exclamó Tobi al lanzarle la Pokeball pero Poochyena la esquivó y acto seguido empezó a perseguir a Tobi.

—¡¡¡POOCHY!!!

—¡¡¡No me persigas, Tobi es un buen chico!!!— gritaba Tobi mientras intentaba escapar del Pokemon...

Ahora nos situamos un poco mas lejos, en un campo se encontraba Zetsu apoyado en un árbol al parecer sosteniendo una conversación con su Treecko.

—Tree-treecko.

—No claro que no, siempre me a gustado el espionaje— aclaró Zetsu conversando alegremente con Treecko— además creo que naci para eso.

—Treecko.

—Bueno que te puedo decir, soy uno de los mas importantes en mi trabajo y mi jefe me aprecia... eso creo...

—¡¡¡Treecko-treecko!!!

—¿Enserio? Debe ser emocionante vivir en esta zona— dijo Zetsu con brillitos en los ojos.

En otra parte, en unos pastizales se encontraba Kakuzu quien ya había encontrado a su pokemon.

Kakuzu estaba en frente de un Meowth a unos 2 metros de distancia, Kakuzu no estaba preocupado en que el Meowth escapara... lo que le preocupaba era que entre ellos dos había una moneda tirada en el suelo. Los dos se enviaban miradas acecinas y se veían con ojos de pistola hasta que...

—¡¡¡Es mío!!!— Kakuzu.

—¡¡¡Meowth!!!.

Los dos se pusieron a pelear por la moneda.

—SUELTALA, YO LA VI PRIMERO— Kakuzu.

—ROOOOWWW, FFTTTTTTT— sonidos que hace un gato al pelear.

Ahora nos situamos en un enorme lago, en sus profundidades se llevaba a cabo una persecución entre un Vaporeon y Kisame.

—Ya casi, ya casi te tengo— murmuró Kisame mientras seguía nadando atrás de un vaporeon.

—Vapo- vaporeon.

—¡¡No te burles de mi velocidad!!— exclamó Kisame aumentando la velocidad mientras nadaba por entre miles de corales.

—¡¡¡Vaporeon!!!

—Ahora si ya eres mío— exclamó Kisame en tono triunfante mientras estaba por agarrar de la cola al vaporeon quien ágilmente nada hacia abajo por que al frente había una piedra y Kisame se estrello con ella.

—Auch, auch, auch... duele— dijo por lo bajo mientras se frotaba la nariz— ¿adonde se fue?

Mientras Kisame se encuentra en su búsqueda nos situamos ahora fuera del agua, a unos 3 kilómetros al norte en un lugar como un cementerio de animales se encontraba Hidan y Houndoom.

—...— Hidan estaba sentado en una roca junto a un Houndoom- ¿quieres hacer algo?

—...— El pokemon asintió con la cabeza.

—Veamos si hay gente por aquí, así tu obtendrás tu próxima comida y yo le daré sacrificios a Jashin-sama— remarcó mientras se levantaba esperando a que el otro lo siguiera— ¿no vienes?

El Houndoom solo hizo una seña de ataque que Hidan entendió enseguida.

—Te lo advierto, puedes salir muerto si peleas conmigo, perrito— se burló Hidan.

El Houndoom solo gruñó en afirmación.

—¡¡¡Entonces adelante!!!— exclamó Hidan mientras atacaba y el pokemon hacia lo mismo.

Mientras se lleva acabo la pelea nos situamos ahora en lo que parece ser una central eléctrica abandonada donde se encontraba Itachi y Luxray.

—Ray Luxray— este es Luxray usando Carga de rayo.

—OYE ES TRAMPA USAR ELECTRICIDAD— exclamó Itachi mientras esquivaba el ataque.

—Ray...ray— Luxray lucia muy cansado.

—Esta es mi oportunidad— murmuró Itachi buscando su pokeball pero cuando la iba a lanzar vio que luxray le iba a saltar encima— ay dios...— fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Luxray estuviera encima de el.

—Luxray lux lux.

—¡¡¡Quítate de encima, gato super desarrollado!!!— exclamó Itachi mientras trataba de moverse lo cual fue imposible por el enorme peso de su pokemon.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba Itachi estaba Sasori que tenía atrapado a un Nidorino.

—Esto fue demasiado fácil— dijo Sasori en tono triunfal mientras que con sus hilos de chakra tenía atrapado a un Nidorino.

—Nid... nidor.

—No te resistas, ya eres mío— dijo Sasori sin cambiar su tono pero se dio cuenta de algo...—¿Qué demonios...?— Se pregunto Sasori mientras de la nada lo rodeaban varios Nidoran hembra y macho— OH-OH...

Mientras Sasori esta en apuros Deidara camina sin rumbo en medio del bosque.

—Apuesto a que e visto a todos los pokemones existentes menos a un maldito Sandslash, hum— murmuró Deidara con molestia mientras se tumbaba en una roca dispuesto a descansar. Cerro sus ojos lentamente hasta quedar dormido... así paso un gran rato dormido pero de de repente...

—¿Hum?— Deidara sintió algo pesado sobre el pero no vio nada, pero entonces vio que algo se movía dentro de su capa.

—AAAAHHHHHHH— grito nada masculino por parte de Deidara.

Al no saber de que se trataba, Deidara solo intento moverse por lo que termino en el piso boca arriba aun sintiendo aquel ser extraño moverse hasta que sintió que esa cosa subía por su capa quizá para salir por el cuello de la misma y el estaba terriblemente asustado.

—Tranquilo Deidara, no pasa nada, si es algo feo lo vuelas con una bomba y se acabó— susurraba Deidara para tranquilizarse a si mismo lo cual fue imposible.

Deidara cerro los ojos por miedo al sentir que esa cosa estaba a punto de salir y...

—Sand, sandslash.

—¿Eh?— Deidara abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con un Sandslash— ¡¡¡Hola!!!— exclamó Deidara alegremente al haber encontrado a su pokemon— me diste un gran susto, hum.

—Slash, slash- respondió igualmente alegre el pokemon mientras volvía a entrar a la capa.

—¿Qué se supone que estas...?— no terminó de hablar porque nuevamente sintió al pokemon moverse dentro de su capa como si estuviera buscando algo— Hehehehehehehehe espera, me estas haciendo cosquillas hahahahahahahaha— reía Deidara mientras que el pokemon solo seguía moviéndose.

De vuelta en los matorrales donde se encontraba Tobi...

—JA, TOBI ES UN BUEN CHICO Y PUDO VENCERTE— gritó Tobi con sus últimos alientos con una pokeball en sus manos con Poochyena en su interior— Senpai estará orgulloso de mi de seguro— murmuró con su último aliento cayendo al piso por el cansancio.

De vuelta al campo donde se encontraba Zetsu...

—Bueno perdóname amigo pero tenia que capturarte— dijo Zetsu levantando su pokeball con un Treecko en su interior del suelo— espero que seas suficiente para convencer al líder.

De vuelta a los pastizales donde se encontraba Kakuzu.

—R-rayos... fue difícil pero lo capture de todas formas... y me gané 10 centavos—exclamó un cansado Kakuzu con una pokeball alado suyo con un Meowth en su interior.

De vuelta a las profundidades del lago donde se encontraba Kisame...

Se encontraba en la orilla de un lago extremadamente cansado pero con una pokeball con un vaporeon en su interior.

—Rayos, ¿contra cuantas rocas me abre chocado?— se preguntaba Kisame con una mano en su cara que estaba moreteada.

De vuelta al cementerio donde se encontraba Hidan...

—JASHIN-SAMA— exclamó Hidan aventándole la pokeball al cansado Houndoom atrapándolo de una vez.

—YEAH, SOY EL MEJOR, GRACIAS JASHIN-SAMA— gritó Hidan en gran tono triunfante.

De vuelta a la central eléctrica donde se encontraba Itachi...

—Vamos, vamos— murmuró entusiasmado Itachi mientras veía la lucecita roja de la pokeball encenderse y apagarse hasta que se apagó de una vez— SI, WHOOHOO... emmm... ya me voy a la cueva— habló Itachi recuperando la compostura.

De vuelta a donde se encontraba Sasori...

—Au, au, au, au, au...— se quejaba Sasori con picotazos en todo su cuerpo pero con una pokeball en su mano— au, au, au, au... ya eres mío... au, au, au, au...

De vuelta al bosque donde se encontraba Deidara...

—¡No mas, ya basta! hahahahahahaha— seguía riendo Deidara sacando su pokeball y abriéndola para atrapar al Sandslash— ya... esta... hum... ¿Qué será lo que buscaba? — se preguntaba mientras abria su capa— s-se estaba comiendo mi arcilla... con razón no me dejaba en paz— dijo mientras recogía su pokeball y de dirigía a casa.

Ahora volvemos a la cueva Akatsuki unas horas después. Todo estaba en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba eran los chillidos de las ratas y unos sonoros ronquidos.

—Zzzzzzzzzzz —Pain estaba en un sofá roncando pero de repente se escucha un reflector prendiéndose— ¿EH? ¿COMO? ¿CUANDO? ¿DONDE?

—Parece que regresaron Pain— exclamó Konan emocionada.

—Es imposible, quizás los hallan atrapado pero no creo que hallan armado el pokerap— aseguró Pain con una sonrisa.

Se escucha el típico sonido de las pokeball abriéndose y de 5 reflectores más encendiéndose y mostrando a los pokemones.

—Poochyena y Tobi.

—Treecko y Zetsu.

—Meowth y Kakuzu.

—Vaporeon y Kisame.

—Houndoom e Hidan.

—Luxray e Itachi.

—Sandslash y Deidara, hum.

—Bien hecho pero no con eso me van a convencer— dijo el líder.

En ese momento comienza a sonar música de fondo y salen todos los dueños de pokemones con micrófonos en mano y comienzan a cantar.

_POKEMON_—todos a coro

_Ya es tiempo otra vez_—Deidara

_150 pokemon_—Hidan

_Todos los días_—Kisame

_30 por día, escúchalo bien_—Itachi

_Alakazan, Doduo, Venonat, Machoke_—Itachi

_Kangaskhan, Hipno, Electabuzz,_—_Flareon_—Tobi

_Blastoise, Poliwhirl, Oddish, Drowzee_—Zetsu

_Raichu, Nidiqueen, Bellsprout, Starmie_—Kakuzu

_Atrápalos ya hay que atraparlos _—Todos a coro

_Atrápalos ya hay que atraparlos_—Todos a coro

_Metapod, Marowak, Kakuna, Clefairy _—Hidan

_Dodrio, Seadra, Vileplume, Krabby_—Deidara

_Lickitung, Tauros, Weedle, Nidoran_—Kakuzu

_Machop, Shellder, Porygon, Hitmonchan_—Tobi

_Son solo 150 o mas que ver_—Todos a coro

_¿te sientas satisfecho de nuestro trabajo, eh líder?_ —Todos a coro

Muy bien, nos matamos capturándolos a todos—Itachi

Pero aquí están para ti querido líder—Tobi

Y dinos algo que nos sacara algunas dudas—Deidara

¿nos llevaras de vacaciones? —Todos

_Solo tienes que atraparlos ya_—Todos a coro

_Uuuuu hay que atrapar los pokemon_—Itachi

_Solo tienes que atraparlos ya_—Todos a coro

_Uuuuu hay que atrapar los pokemon_—Itachi

_Solo tienes que atraparlos ya... POKEMON_—Todos a coro

—¡¡¡Gracias!!! ¡¡¡Que Jashin-sama los bendiga, arriba el rock!!!- gritó Hidan con pose de estrella de rock.

—BRAVO, BRAVO— aplaudía Konan por la presentación.

Pain estaba en estado de shock.

—¿Ya nos vamos de vacaciones?— preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Este... yo...— Pain no sabía que decir hasta que reaccionó— no vamos a poder porque todas las aldeas están buscándonos en este preciso momento y debemos mantenernos aquí durante la búsqueda....

Silencio total...

Todos estaban con un aura acecina alrededor de los nuevos dueños de pokemones quienes miraron a Pain de manera amenazante.

—Que... que dije de malo?— preguntó nervioso Pain al ver que los pokemones tomaban sus lugares— K-Konan...— Konan estaba del lado de sus compañeros y de la nada saca una ultraball convocando a un Gyarados brillante.

—POOCHYENA, ATAQUE RÁPIDO— ordenó Tobi.

—TREECKO, HOJA NAVAJA— ordenó Zetsu.

—MEOWTH, ARAÑAZO— ordenó Kakuzu.

—VAPOREON, HIDROIMPULSO— ordenó Kisame.

—HOUNDOOM, PLACAJE— ordenó Hidan.

—LUXRAY, CARGA DE RAYO— ordenó Itachi.

—SANDSLASH, TIJERA EQUIS, HUM— ordenó Deidara.

—GYARADOS, MORDISCO— ordenó Konan.

... Bueno, lo que le pase a Pain lo dejo en la imaginación de los lectores.

¿Reviews? Me daría mucho gusto que me los dejaran y si ha preguntas mi cuervo mensajero, o sea A5raven les responderá en los reviews.


End file.
